


Kisses

by AkaKenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kisses, M/M, akaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaKenma/pseuds/AkaKenma
Summary: Akaashi Keiji and Kozume Kenma share their first kiss.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I wrote while thinking of ideas for my actual fic.

Kenma shivered as Akaashi pulled him closer.  
"Hmm..I..mm..." His brain was ceasing to function. Not in a shutting-down way though. In a good way. In an oh-my-god-is-he-going-to-kiss-me way.  
"Is this okay?"  
Kenma couldn't figure out how to speak. He looked at his feet and nodded shyly though.  
"Look at me." Kenma did. Dark curls framed Akaashi's face. His beautiful face. Dark blue hooded eyes stared into his. Kenma let out a breath, trying to relax. He looked away from the intensity that was Akaashi's eyes, choosing to focus on his cheekbone instead. His sharp, sculpted cheekbone. Kenma wanted to touch it. He needed a new place to focus.  
"Kenma." Akaashi said softly. "Have you ever kissed anybody before?"  
"Nnnnnmm."  
"No?"  
"Kuro, once," words finally came, "but that's it. We were 13 and curious." He laughed nervously.  
"Can I be your first real kiss?" His voice was low but quiet. He loosened his grip on Kenma, letting Kenma know he could step away whenever.  
"Will I be yours?" He said hoarsely. He could barely think. Him, be Akaashi Keiji's first kiss? They were 17 for god's sake and Akaashi was so beautiful, he could steal kisses from whomever he wished.  
Akaashi nodded, pushing him gently into the wall. Kenma's legs were shaking. He felt Akaashi's warm breath on his face.  
He knew he could say 'stop' whenever. He knew he could push Keiji away and stop the stupid twisting of his stomach. He could stop all these stupid feelings. Feelings he didn't know what to do with. But he didn't want to ruin it. He didn't want to be afraid.  
"Kenma?" Akaashi backed away slightly. Kenma realized he was just staring, looking totally zoned out. He pulled Akaashi back into him.  
"K-Keiji...kiss me..."  
Akaashi did, wasting no time pressing their lips together. It was nothing like his awkward kiss with Kuroo. This was real. He grabbed Akaashi's shoulder, trying to anchor himself. Was he really this much of a mess from a kiss? An awkward first kiss?  
Their noses bumped together and Akaashi chuckled softly.  
Kenma looked at him through half-lidded eyes. He had forgotten to close them. Akaashi looked dazed.  
"Can I kiss you again?"  
Kenma nodded. Akaashi's hands found his waist, holding him gently as they sunk into each other.  
Kenma forgot about the people around them. He didn't think that there might be people watching. He lost himself in Keiji. Keiji's slightly chapped lips on his, parting to let his tongue slip out. Keiji's steady hands on his waist, holding him close.  
He couldn't stop himself from whining as he parted his lips too.  
"You okay?" Kenma nodded.  
There was a small string of saliva connecting their lips. Gross.  
Keiji kissed his cheek.  
"As much as I'd like to continue, we should probably keep moving." He whispered.  
Kenma looked around them. He hadn't noticed the people watching. In that moment, he knew he wasn't a guy to kiss in public. He felt his face flush red.  
"Come on." Akaashi said gently. Kenma tried to hide, shrinking against Akaashi's body. Akaashi took his hand, pulling him away from the wall and the people.  
"Inside next time." Kenma mumbled.  
Akaashi's heart fluttered. 'Next time.' Yes, there would definitely be a next time.

 


End file.
